DevilZero
by darthwolf
Summary: Fuimos testigos del como Vergil cumplia su destino, ahora es el momento de presenciar al del Caballero Oscuro.
1. El Destino Llama Dos Veces

**El Lado Inverso del Mundo:**

Una tierra que no es destinada para los humanos. Reinada por criaturas de enorme poder y sabiduría.

El Lado Inverso del Mundo, a diferencia del Trono de los Héroes o el Mundo Humano está plagado de Bestias Fantasmales.

Hadas, Goblins, Quimeras, las mismas monturas de un par de los Espíritus Heroicos, Grifos, Dragones, toda esa clase de sedes albergaba esta pacífica dimensión.

El tiempo fluye de una manera no-lineal aqui. Donde seres desde un futuro lejano para la humanidad bien podrían haber sido los primeros habitantes aquí.

Era un enorme prado que se extendía hasta el infinito, donde la paz podía ser sentida por todos los seres que habitaban aquí.

Una de las figuras más notables en el Lado Inverso del Mundo era la de un poderoso Dragón.

Un poderoso pero gentil Dragón, custodiando un importante tesoro con recelo mientras esperaba un encuentro que bien podría jamás llegar.

Nadie lo molestaba y el en cambio no molestaba a nadie, era todo un trato justo, pero aún así eso no detenía a una silueta que se iba acercando a este.

La silueta parecía humanoide, pero estaba alejado lo más posible de la humanidad.

Era un Demonio, seres que por naturaleza eran malvados y crueles, solo siendo capaces de pensar en si mismos en que podrían sacar beneficio.

Pero este Demonio...era diferente.

Tenía que serlo si el Dragón no lo atacó a la primera oportunidad como a otros de su misma progenie.

El preciado tesoro que resguardaba el Dragón era muy tentador para muchos Demonios.

- **¿Sigues esperando, eh?** \- pregunto el Demonio. En su voz no había rastro alguno de burla o malicia, solo un sentimiento de comprensión y compañerismo.

El Dragón se mantuvo impasible ante el Demonio, más no dijo palabra alguna.

No es que fuera necesario, sus ojos hablaron por el, y el Demonio hacía tiempo que aprendió a interpretar su silencio.

 **-Somos unos locos, ambos lo somos** \- comentó el Demonio.- **Pero aún así, para seres en nuestra misma situación, esperar es lo único que sabemos hacer.**

 **»Aunque el tiempo fluya de manera extraña en este mundo, he aprendido a medir tus ciclos de sueño amigo mío. Siempre es muy callado por aquí sin ti**.

 _-¿Pero que más podemos hacer?_ \- cuestionó una voz suave en la cabeza del Demonio, haciendo que este vea al Dragón con algo parecido a una sonrisa.- _¿Que más podemos hacer, que esperar?_

 _»Dado el momento, un día nos reuniremos con ellas, por eso..._

- **...Por eso mismo hay que tener fe** \- terminó de decir el Demonio, antes de exhalar una risa un tanto retorcida debido a su voz.- **Me alegra ver que mis enseñanzas finalmente han dado frutos.**

 _-Algo tenía que aprender de ti después de tanto tiempo, viejo amigo_ \- respondió el Dragón, feliz de intercambiar palabras con su amigo.

Sino hubiera sido por el Demonio, el Dragón hacía tiempo mucho hubiera perdido la cordura en su espera eterna.

Solo fue gracias al consejo de aquel que pasaba por lo mismo que el Dragón había sido capaz de endurar tantos años.

Por un momento, tanto Dragón como Demonio permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de la brisa perpetua que fluía en el lugar.

Entonces, los instintos de ambos se encendieron.

Un cambio en el viento, una nueva corriente que ambos bien sabían lo que significaba.

- **Mi momento a llegado** \- murmuró el Demonio, si bien era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, sabía muy lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Estaba por ser invocado.

El Dragón vio con un tanto de fascinación como el cuerpo del Demonio empezó a brillar levemente, para poco después empezar un lento proceso de descomponerse en partículas.

- **Debes de continuar tu espera...sin mi** \- comentó el Demonio para el Dragón, viendo a su preciado amigo con un poco de tristeza.

Las mismas flores del prado se alzaron, pétalos de estas mismas danzando en el viento alrededor del Demonio.

 _-Jamas olvidare lo que me has enseñado_...Sparda- admitió el Dragón, viendo como las partículas que conformaban a Sparda se empezaban a dispersar en el viento.

 **-Espero y nos volvamos ver de alguna manera... _Sieg_** \- anunció por su parte el Demonio, ya perdiéndose entre el viento.

Pronto, Sieg, el Dragón Gentil se volvió a quedar solo en el prado, una sonrisa adornando su rostro, feliz por que su amigo tendría la oportunidad de realizar su deseo.

Y así, un nuevo capítulo en el Destino se ha abierto, y el Caballero Oscuro estará por enfrentar una de las pruebas más duras que se ha encontrado.

 **XxXxX**

 _Y corte._

 _Bueno, déjenme darles la bienvenida a esta nueva historia, un paso a una nueva aventura, Devil/Zero._

 _Ahora, es el turno de Sparda de enfrentarse al Destino._

 _Nos vemos hasta el próximo._


	2. El Preludio a la Batalla

Un círculo de sangre seca, los cuerpos sin vida de una familia entera sentada al pie del televisor, las cortinas puestas dejando una oscuridad tenebrosa.

Esta escena fue creada por un loco que buscaba convocar un Demonio.

Dicho loco logró convocar algo, y acompañando a lo que el pensaba era un Demonio, dejó la escena del crimen atrás.

Es una pena...que no se haya asegurado de borrar el círculo de convocación.

La sangre seca extraída del cuerpo de la madre empezó a destellar de un rojo carmesí, electricidad estática danzando libremente.

Un destello cegador seguido de un poderoso vendaval marcaron el arribo de un Servant.

La figura apareció arrodillada en su lugar, antes de levantarse y examinar la escena con escrutinio.

El era un hombre, alto y de cabello blanco. Sus ropas eran principalmente moradas, con un estilo Victoriano, una gema roja adornaba el cuello de su saco y un solitario monóculo se posaba en su ojo derecho.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua en disgusto ante la situación que veía, con signos de lo sobrenatural si el cuerpo desgarrado de un infante que se encontraba por la entrada era un indicativo.

El hombre vio con tristeza un cuadro familiar que posaba en una de las paredes, gotas de sangre manchando varias partes de este mismo.

Solo pudo dejar la escena con un humor de tristeza, no sin antes asegurarse de hacer una llamada anónima a la policía para que puedan darle a esta familia un entierro apropiado.

-Servant Avenger, ah llegado- murmuró para si el Servant, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche.

 **Dos Días Después:**

Avenger se había asegurado de mantenerse al intemperie durante su estadía en la ciudad y explorarla hasta el último detalle, no molestándose para nada con las temperaturas que le toco enfrentar.

Según la información que el Santo Grial le había proporcionado de la época moderna, se encontraba en Fuyuki, en la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial.

Su invocación fue de lo más peculiar, puesto que había sido invocado debido a la consciencia residual de la familia que había sido asesinada anoche, sin ningún tipo de Master.

No es que Sparda tuviese prisa, el [Amuleto del Sello] le otorgaba una especie de pseudo-[Invocación Independiente] debido a las cantidades masivas de Prana que podía absorber del mismo aire, haciendo la necesidad de un Master obsoleta.

La Guerra aún no comenzaba oficialmente, pero aún así Sparda podía sentir que todos los jugadores ya se habían presentado en el campo de juego.

-Solo es necesaria una simple chispa- musitó para sí mismo el Caballero Oscuro, pasando por un parque infantil.

 ** _THUD_**

Sparda sintió como algo chocó contra el, y volteando su vista hacia abajo, vio a una niña de como unos 7 años.

-Ite- murmuró para si la pequeña mientras se frotaba la frente.

-¿Esta bien, Ojou-chan?- pregunto Sparda con una sonrisa paternal en la cara mientras se agachaba y le ofrecía una mano a la pequeña.

-¿Eh?- unos orbes azules se abrieron en sorpresa, observando al extraño con escrutinio.

La pequeña tenía cabello castaño, arreglado en coletas laterales, y tenía puesto un pequeño abrigo rojo.

-A...Arigato, Oji-san- murmuró la joven, evitando ver al hombre a la cara, frustrada consigo misma por su torpeza.

Sparda reprimió una risa al ver la pequeña. Se denotaba que se portaba a si misma con mucho orgullo, muy parecida a su hijo mayor.

-¡Rin!-

Servant y humana voltearon simultáneamente al origen del sonido, viendo a una mujer madura dando largas bocanadas de aire mientras se dirigía con ambos.

- _La madre de la niña_ \- dedujo el Servant al ver la expresión culposa que la pequeña adoptaba.- _Seguramente se alejó sin permiso_.

Ella era una bella mujer adulta, su cabello se denotaba de un tinte verde, extrañamente coincidiendo con sus ropas y piel un tanto pálida.

-Rin, no te alejes así- comentó la madre a su hija, quien evitó mirarla debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

-Lo siento, madre- musitó la pequeña.

-Solo no lo vuelvas hacer- pidió la madre más calmada antes de voltear a ver al hombre que acompañaba a su hija.- Muchas gracias por encontrarla, señor...?

-Redgrave- mintió Sparda, sonriéndole a la mujer para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, era una suerte que haya cambiado sus ropas a unas más modernas para no llamar tanto la atención.- Johnatan Redgrave- se presentó el Caballero Oscuro.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, Redgrave-san- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa radiante, era obvio que era una buena persona.- Mi nombre es Tohsaka Aoi, y ella es Rin- indicó la mujer, presentándose tanto a ella misma como a su hija.

-Es un gusto- murmuró la pequeña.

-Bueno, no quiero hacerlas perder más de su tiempo señoritas- dijo Sparda con una sonrisa.- Que pasen buen día- comentó antes de empezar a marcharse, perdiéndose fácilmente entre la multitud.

Madre e hija vieron al extraño alejarse, no teniendo idea alguna que su esposo/padre bien podría ser asesinado por ese hombre amable que conocieron.

 **XXX**

- _Tohsaka_ \- pensó Sparda para si mismo, sentado en la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad.- _Y pensar que conocería a la familia de uno de los Masters el día de hoy_ \- pensó, siendo cuidadoso de no alertar a nadie de su presencia en ese momento.

Sparda no había elegido este hotel de manera premeditada, puesto que sus propios instintos le avisaron que un Master se encontraba hospedado ahí mismo, habiendo fortificado una base de operaciones en los tres pisos más altos del hotel.

-No es un mal trabajo- comentó para sí mismo, admirando el empeño que el Magus puso en su proyecto.- Pero la locación pudo haber sido mejor pensada. Un Master sin escrúpulos bien pudo ordenar un Noble Phantasm de gran poder destructivo desde lejos. Debe de considerarse intocable con su Servant de cerca.

Sparda vio con cautela como el Master hospedado ahí mismo salía de su base de operaciones, su paso decidido, era claro que tenía un objetivo fijo ya.

Flanqueándolo se podía sentir una presencia sobrenatural cuidando sus pasos, pero había algo que se sentía extraño para el Caballero Oscuro, por lo cual decidió seguirlos desde las sombras.

Les tomó 20 minutos al grupo llegar a su destino, los muelles de la ciudad aparentemente.

-Una buena locación para un combate. Espacioso y alejado- evaluó Sparda, antes de ver que el Servant finalmente se presentase en su verdadera forma.

El era un hombre adulto, de cabello negro y con un atuendo verde ceñido al cuerpo que carecía de mangas. Su rostro era uno apuesto y tenía un lunar debajo del ojo derecho.

Lo que más llamó la atención de Sparda sin embargo fueron el par de lanzas que el Servant portaba.

-Lancer- dedujo para si mismo Sparda.

Si bien el par de lanzas estaban envueltas en una especie de vendajes de cuero con un encantamiento encima, Sparda podía reconocer la más que leve esencia que ambas emitían.

-Están malditas. Ambas lanzas- declaró Sparda, no habiendo forma de ocultar eso de un Demonio como el.

El Master de Lancer se posó cerca de unas chimeneas industriales, un punto ventajoso y a la vez riesgoso debido a su gran vista del campo de batalla.

Asegurándose que se Master ya se encontraba en su lugar, Lancer no hizo esperar más y abiertamente lanzó su aura al aire, su objetivo siendo más que claro.

-Un caballero honorable que siempre enfrentará a sus enemigos de frente- comentó Sparda, respeto palpable en su voz.- Sin duda fuiste un gran hombre en tu vida pasada Lancer- admitió Sparda, sintiendo de una vez como una nueva presencia se acercaba rápidamente, sin duda respondiendo al reto lanzado al aire.

Era hora del show.

 **XxXxX**

 _Y corte._

 _Bueno, con este capítulo damos un verdadero inicio al Fic, donde vemos las condiciones en las cuales Sparda fue convocado._

 _Próximo capítulo será la mítica Batalla en los Muelles de la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial, donde las sorpresas se harán saber respecto a un par de agregados._

 _Sin más, me despido._


	3. Panic at the Docks!

_-Finalmente están aquí_ \- pensó Sparda precavido, viendo cómo de entre las sombras un par de mujeres llegaban.

La que estaba al frente era rubia de ojeo verdes esmeraldas. Usaba un traje negro que junto a su mirada severa la hacían ver como un guardaespaldas.

A su lado, se encontraba una encantadora mujer de inusuales ojos rojos y cabello blanco. Ella utilizaba un chaleco para el frío de color blanco inmaculado, junto a un sombrero un tanto alto.

-Te felicitó por haber llegado hasta aquí- comentó Lancer mientras salía de entre un par de contenedores.- Mientras ustedes pasaron el día entero paseando por la ciudad, el resto se mantuvo encerrado, fortaleciendo sus defensas. Solo tú tuviste el valor de responder a mi desafío.

Finalmente, ambas mujeres pudieron ver a Lancer, el cual se detuvo justo en medio de la iluminación.

 _-Y no son las únicas que han llegado_ \- pensó Sparda, sintiendo ya varias presencias en el lugar.

El Caballero Oscuro debía de admitir que estaba curioso por el combate que se llevaría a cabo. Dependiendo de que habilidades se mostraran Sparda sabría como proseguir con ambos.

-Ese espíritu de pelea tan puro...¿Me equivocó si consideró que eres Saber?- cuestionó Lancer, alzando su cara finalmente.

-En efecto. Y tu debes de ser Lancer- confirmó la mujer cabellos rubios antes de deducir la clase de su futuro adversario.

Lancer solo río levemente ante esta situación.

-Estamos a punto de pelear a muerte, pero no podemos intercambiar nuestros nombres como indica la tradición...Hace que pierda el ánimo de pelear- admitió Lancer por su parte, pero su postura no hacía juego con sus palabras.

Saber simplemente se quedó callada, viendo minuciosamente como Lancer blandía con gracia su par de armas en un pequeño calentamiento, marcando que se encontraba listo para el combate.

Esta vez fue el turno de Saber, al dejar fluir Prana libremente por su ser, antes de cambiar su atuendo drásticamente.

El traje negro había desaparecido, para dar paso a un vestido azul, el color de la realeza, con una armadura de plata pulcra cubriéndola.

En sus manos, una hoja cubierta por los vientos mismos era blandida.

-Tiene una buena postura- observó Sparda, empezando a hacer sus propios cálculos de la longitud de la espada que por el momento se encontraba invisible.- Pero...un tanto tensa, algo que no va bien para alguien de su constitución física.

-Ten cuidado, Saber- la mujer, posiblemente la Master de Saber, avisó al Servant de cabellos rubios, ella misma alejándose un poco de ahí.

Sparda alzó una ceja, notando algo muy raro.

 _-Hay alguien más ahí_ \- pensó con sorpresa, claramente pudiendo sentir un tercer Servant que se posó entre los combatientes y la mujer misma.

Sparda vio como ambos dialogaban un poco antes del combate, al parecer Lancer teniendo una maldicion en su rostro que seduce a las mujeres.

Eso junto al hecho de que porta dos lanzas de todas la cosas más el lunar ya le estaba dando una muy buena idea a Sparda sobre de quien se trataba.

Justo después de cambiar un par de palabras más, la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial comenzó oficialmente.

 ** _CLASH_**

El choque de armas no se hizo esperar, Saber tratando de cerrar la brecha que las lanzas de Lancer le proporcionaban, buscando llevar la pelea a combates más cercanos.

Ambos guerreros se movían con gracia, Saber sorpresivamente logrando igualar en fuerza física a Lancer, a pesar de su tamaño tan pequeño.

 _-En verdad que la Clase Saber es aterradora_ \- pensó Sparda con una sonrisa de reto en su rostro.

Ahí por donde ambos pasarán, el piso quedaba completamente destrozado. No había duda alguna. Este era un combate entre Espíritus Heroicos.

Lancer aprovechaba la diferencia de longitud entre sus dos armas y peleaba con un estilo diferente en cada choque, obligando a Saber a ir a la defensiva.

Si bien Saber se podía acercar de vez en cuando, la velocidad de Lancer le impedía realizar algún golpe fatal.

Si bien la batalla parecía estar en un delicado empate, todo cambio cuando el Master de Lancer le permitió a este mismo utilizar su Noble Phantasm.

Desechando su lanza más pequeña, Lancer desenvolvió una lanza carmesí de sus vendajes y empezó una nueva contienda contra Saber.

Tanto Saber como su acompañante mostraron mostraron sorpresa genuina cuando el Noble Phantasm de Lancer disipó los vientos que recubrían la hoja de Saber una y otra vez en cada choque que tenían ambos, dejando ver a Sparda un par de vistazos de la espada.

-Una lanza capaz de traspasar cualquier magia, siendo este un Noble Phantasm de efecto pasivo- empezó a deducir Sparda.- Y a eso sumarle una segunda lanza más corta, el lunar y la maldicion en el rostro. No hay duda alguna...Diarmud Ua Duibhne- dedujo finalmente Sparda la identidad de Lancer.

La batalla prosiguió así unos momentos, cuando de un momento a otro el Noble Phantasm de Lancer traspaso como si nunca se hubiera encontrado ahí la armadura de Saber, logrando ser el primer en hacer una herida seria.

 _-Una espada dorada, y una armadura hecha de magia pura_ \- pensó ahora, analizando a Saber.- Si a esto le sumo el hecho de que oculto su espada con tanto fervor, debe de ser un Espíritu Heroico muy reconocido- murmuró Sparda, cada vez más interesado en el combate.

Avenger también noto el hecho de que la segunda lanza de Lancer se ocultó entre el escombro que ambos Servants causaron, un hecho que Saber parecía ignorar.

-Esa clase de errores le costarían la vida hasta a los más grandes combatientes- comentó Sparda, negando con la cabeza ante la actitud de la joven.

Saber en ese momento cometió el peor error que pudo haber hecho, decidir quitarse su propia armadura.

 _-Eso es lo que Lancer quería desde el principio_ \- pensó con un tanto de frustración ante la torpeza de Saber.- _Ahora Lancer utilizara a [Gáe Buidhe] y le provocara una herida a Saber que será imposible de curar._

La deducción de parte de Sparda resultó ser cierta, y el resultado fue que Saber terminó con un tendón cortado, disminuyendo gravemente su fuerza de combate al ahora ya no poder utilizar ambos brazos correctamente en el uso de la espada.

Con esa información en mente, Saber finalmente pudo deducir la identidad de Lancer, pero ya era tarde, tanto Lancer como Avenger ya habían deducido por sí mismos la verdadera identidad de Saber.

-Arthur Pendragon, el Rey de los Caballeros- comentó Sparda con gracia, jamás en sus más locos sueños se hubiera imaginado algo así.

Sin embargo, lo que salió de los labios de Lancer lo dejó de piedra.

-Siempre fuiste alguien despreciable ante mis ojos- comentó Lancer, un desprecio salido de la nada se presentó en su rostro.- Tu, aquel rey que mató a sus súbditos sin ningún remordimiento y solo buscaba más poder en el final...¡Rey de los Demonios, Virgilio!

Sparda se quedó tieso en su lugar.

Los ojos de Saber mostraron shock puro.

El Servant escondido entre la mujer de cabellos blancos, Irisviel si Sparda recordaba bien, y ambos caballeros se tensó también.

Irisviel misma mostraba sorpresa por su parte.

-¿Vir...gilio?- murmuró Sparda, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de oír.

Algo sumamente **mal** estaba pasando aquí.

Saber por su parte agacho la mirada, pero su mandíbula se notaba demasiado tensada. Era claro que trataba de mantener su ira a raya.

-Será un placer para cualquier caballero el evitar que un ser tan repulsivo como tú consiga el Santo Grial- continuo Lancer, no sabiendo que solo estaba empeorando las cosas.- Cualquier cosa que desees sin duda solo podría traer ruina al mundo. No me cabe duda alguna...tus caballeros deben de estar revolcándose en sus propias tumbas en este mismo momento, avergonzados consigo mismos de haber servido a un rey tan despreciable como lo fuiste tú...-

-¡CÁLLATE!-

Toda la palabrería de Lancer se vio interrumpida cuando se vio obligado a detener la espada de Saber con sus Noble Phantasms. El Caballero de Fianna retrocedió mucho de su lugar, con sus pies incrustándose en el pavimento.

Era claro que Saber estaba ardiendo en ira, puesto que sus ataques ahora eran más agresivos y sin ninguna pizca de la gracia anteriormente mostrada.

Una leve fluctuación de Prana se sintió provenir del Servant junto a Saber, y para sorpresa de Sparda la herida en el tendón de esta misma se había curado.

 _-Debe de ser un Caster muy competente si fue capaz de remover la maldicion desde esa distancia_ \- pensó impresionado.

Con su agarre mejorado, Saber fue capaz de poner más fuerza detrás de sus estocadas, llegando al punto en el que Lancer quedó arrinconado entre un par de contenedores.

El Caballero de Fianna se vio obligado a desechar su lanza carmesí un momento, su tamaño no era el adecuado para esta situación, y pasó a defenderse con su lanza dorada.

Todo parecía acabado ya para Lancer, Saber lo estaba abrumando con sus ataques, sus manos se estaban entumeciendo ya y su posición no era la mejor.

-¡Aagghh!- Saber alzó su espada en alto, lista para dar un golpe fatal contra Lancer, cuando algo inesperado sucedió...

 _-¡[Fluer de Lys]!-_ exclamó una nueva voz.

Inmediatamente, una pequeña brisa de pétalos de presentó en el combate y baño a Saber, la cual tuvo que utilizar su espada para bloquear una rapier.

Aprovechando la distracción causada, Lancer le dio una patada rápida a la sección media a Saber, la cual no se vio en más opción que saltar y retirarse de ahí.

Cuando Saber finalmente se pudo haber alejado, pudo ver con claridad a su nuevo asaltante.

-Un mosquetero- dedujo Sparda de inmediato al ver tanto los ropajes como el arma del nuevo Servant.

Tenía puesto un enorme sombrero color verde con una pluma de un lado. Sus ropajes eran verdes y utilizaba una botas largas color blanco.

Lo más confuso para Sparda sin embargo era el género. Tenía rasgos femeninos pero ninguna curva que indicase eso mismo. Era un tanto confuso para cualquiera.

 _-Aunque teniendo en cuenta eso, su verdadera identidad se hace más fácil de deducir, en especial considerando que yo también fui un mosquetero-_ pensó, recordando sus viejos días protegiendo a Francia con todos sus camaradas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lancer?- pregunto el extraño al herido lancero, jamás apartando su mirada de Saber.

-Sobreviviré- respondió Lancer por su parte, viendo al recién llegado con gratitud...casi como si se conocieran.

-Aliados- dedujo Sparda, no era extraño el pensar que dos Masters se unirían para acabar con la competencia más rápido, era solo que esas alianzas bien podrían terminar mal.

-Gracias por la intervención...Saber- le dijo Lancer a su aliado.

Sparda por segunda vez volvió a mostrar sorpresa esa noche...esto no debería de ser posible.

¿Como es que había dos Sabers?

Concedido, ni Saber o su Master mostraron sorpresa con esta nueva información...algo sabían estas dos.

-Así que no fuimos los únicos a los que le pasó- murmuró Saber, pero Avenger fue capaz de escucharla perfectamente.- Lancer, ¿tu Master también invocó a un segundo Servant, verdad?

-¿También?- pregunto Lancer extrañado, hasta que finalmente captó lo que quiso decir Saber.

-Con esta información, es seguro decir que todos los Masters invocaron un segundo Servant- comentó Saber.

Lancer y el segundo Saber pasaron un par de segundos callados, más que seguro contactándose con su Master para reanudar una estrategia

Con una nueva estrategia formada, Lancer se mantuvo en la retaguardia para asegurarse que el segundo Servant que acompañase a Saber no interfiera, dejando a ambos Sabers para enfrentarse el uno al otro.

Un olor a ozono en el aire le dio a Avenger un tanto de ventaja...antes de que un nuevo Servant literalmente descendiera del cielo.

En un grito de guerra, un Servant que solo se podía suponer como Rider arribó, su carroza siendo tirada por un par de toros negros envueltos en rayos.

Sparda vio detenidamente la carroza por un momento, para Justo después ver al jinete de esta misma y contra toda expectativa...se rio libremente en una carcajada silenciosa.

-Es bueno volver a verte, Rey de los Conquistadores- comentó para si Sparda, feliz de ver a un viejo conocido suyo.

-¡Enfunden sus armas! ¡Están en presencia de un rey!- anunció de forma magistral Rider hacia los tres Servants combatiendo.- Soy Iskandar, Rey de los Conquistadores. ¡He sido llamado como Rider para esta Guerra del Santo Grial!-proclamó, para el shock y sorpresa de todos los presentes, su propio Master incluido.

Sparda por su parte rio un poco más, había extrañado mucho esa actitud de parte de Iskandar.

El propio Master de Rider lo llamó un idiota por revelar eso, más el rey simplemente lo ignoro y le saco el aire con un solo dedo, antes de ofrecerles a los tres Servants visibles una oportunidad de unírseles a su ejército.

La Saber de azul y Lancer rápidamente rechazaron la oferta, cada uno argumentado sus propias razones, pero pasó algo extraño cuando Iskandar oyó que Saber era el Rey de Bretaña.

-Jamas espere que el rey Arthur siempre haya sido en realidad una muchacha. ¡Que sorpresa!- exclamó Rider.

 _-¿Que está pasando aquí?-_ se cuestionó Sparda.- _¿Como es que Lancer dice que el Rey de Bretaña fue un tal Virgilio pero Rider diga que fue Arthur? Algo está fundamentalmente mal aquí._

El segundo Saber por su parte se negó también, y Justo cuando iba a explicar sus motivos el Master que compartía con Lancer se hizo oír, claramente molesto con el propio Master de Rider.

Aparentemente Waver Velvet había robado la reliquia con la cual invocó a Rider de su propio profesor, y este mismo lo prometió una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Rider mismo se molestó ante esto, y sorprendiendo a su mismo Master, lo defendió y llamó al Master de Lancer y Saber un cobarde al ocultarse entre las sombras.

-¡Lancer, Saber!- llamó el Master de ambos, sin duda una vena inchandose en su frente.- ¡Ataquen a Rider y...!- su pedorrata se vio interrumpida sin embargo.

¿La razón?

Una solitaria flecha se clavó a poco centímetros de su pie.

-Veo que nos han subestimado- comentó Rider, antes de extender sus brazos en forma teatral.- ¡Nuestro Archer se encuentra listo para acabar con ustedes!

 _-Lancer y Saber_ \- pensó Avenger mientras veía a ambos Servants aliados.- _Saber y Caster_ \- pensó, ahora viendo tanto a la de azul como al Servant todavía oculto a simple vista.- _Y ahora un Rider junto a un Archer._

Todas eran buenas combinaciones en el campo de batalla, muy balanceadas a su propio modo, con muchas ventajas y pocas desventajas...pero no era que Sparda no hubiera sobrellevado situaciones peores en el pasado.

- _Será divertido el enfrentarme a todos_ \- pensó con una sonrisa de reto, su sangre ardiendo en deseo de un combate.

-¡Reunámonos en este lugar, Espíritus Heroicos que fuimos convocados por el Santo Grial!- exclamó Rider al aire.- Y los que sean demasiado cobardes como para mostrar la cara, ¡sepan que Iskandar, Rey de los Conquistadores, los desprecia por completo!

 _-No se si sentirme ofendido o dispuesto a contestar ante este reto_ \- pensó Sparda para sí mismo, expectante de que curso tomaría el Caster aliado a un Saber.

Nada. Parece que es cierto eso de que los Casters jamás atacarían de frente.

Una corriente de aire se presentó, antes de que en una de las muchas farolas del lugar, unas motas de oró se empezaran a acumular.

-¿En una sola noche dos perros insolentes ignoran mi majestuosidad y se hacen llamar reyes?- cuestionó el recién llegado.

El era un hombre rubio con ojos rojo sangre, su armadura dorada brillaba ante la luz de la noche.

- _Este hombre es peligroso_ \- pensó para sí mismo Sparda, sus instintos diciéndole que este hombre era una fuerza a ser reconocida. Aunque también se encontraba atento ante el segundo Servant que debía de acompañarlo.

El recién llegado y Rider intercambiaron un par de palabras, donde el hombre de oro tomó mucha ira al oír a Iskandar presentarse como rey, argumentando que el mismo era el único y verdadero rey.

Mientras destrozaba el foco de la farola, un par de portales de oro se abrieron a su espalda, de donde una espada y una lanza se asomaron, la intención a contra quien iban apuntadas era clara.

-Ni siquiera pienses que esa excusa de Archer con el cual estas aliado te podrá salvar de mi furia, perro insolente- comentó tranquilo el hombre, quien debía de ser el otro Archer en este Guerra.

Tanto Lancer como el par de Sabers se pusieron en guardia, con el Caster presente erigiendo una barrera para proteger a su propio Master.

Rider por su parte se encontraba inusualmente tranquilo, su Master siendo otro caso al ser un manojo de nervios.

Archer se preparo para disparar sus armas, pero justo en ese momento el pavimento pareció explotar, y ahí mismo se presentó una figura que solo se podría describir como la de un caballero negro.

-Ese es Berserker- dijo casi de inmediato Sparda. No podía ser alguien más.

Archer y Berserker intercambiaron unas miradas intensas por un momento, antes de que el primero de estos atacara al Servant de la Locura directamente.

Todos paso en cámara lenta, Berserker demostrando una habilidad para nada esperada en alguien de su clase a la hora de esquivar la espada y después utilizarla el mismo para repeler la lanza.

 _-Aun con la locura nublando su mente, es capaz de mantener esa gran maestría con las armas_ \- pensó Avenger sorprendido.

Este pequeño encontronazo hizo florecer la ira de Archer, el cual para responder abrió más portales, de los cuales un torrente de armas salió disparada.

Berserker volvió a sorprender a todos los presentes, y utilizando las mismas armas que eran arrojadas en su contra, logró mantener su frente ante esta adversidad.

Como toque final, Berserker arrojó un par de espadas en contra de Archer, el objetivo siendo rebanar la farola donde el Servant de oro se encontraba parado...al menos eso hubiera sido.

-¡AAGGHH!- salido de la nada, una figura envuelta negro se interpuso entre las armas, y blandiendo una espada que parecía estar envuelta en llamas logró destrozar el par de armas.

 ** _THUD_**

Un cuerpo aterrizó justo en frente de la farola, interponiéndose entre Archer y Berserker.

Todos observaron al recién llegado con sorpresa, el cabello blanco siendo lo más distintivo de este individuo.

-No me digas que es un tercer Saber- se lamentó Waver, no pudiendo ya con tantas emociones.

-No lo es- contestó el Saber mosquetero de rostro andrógino.

Ojos rojos cegados en ira vieron a todos los presentes.

-Es un Berserker- sentenció el Saber de azul.

La sangre de Sparda de heló.

-No puede ser- murmuró el Caballero Oscuro.

-Más que un simple Berserker...- comentó Lancer, viendo el brazo derecho del peliblanco...un brazo que se sentía mal.- Es un Demonio- declaró el Caballero de Fianna.

Y así era, el brazo derecho del segundo Berserker no era un brazo humano para nada. De contorno rojo con escamas que parecían brillar en el centro, era a simple vista el brazo de un Demonio.

-¿Que es lo qué haces TÚ aquí, perro rabioso?- pregunto Archer con descontento a su salvador.- ¿Acaso Tokiomi te envío...o estás aquí en abolición propia?

El nuevo Berserker no contestó enseguida, sin duda su Mejora de la Locura quitándole inclusive sus propios pensamientos.

-Pro...pia- respondió como pudo el Servant de la Locura, antes de fijar su vista nuevamente en el campo de batalla.

A muchos les perturbaba el brazo de este nuevo Berserker, y su mirada sedienta de sangre no ayudando para nada.

-Hemos reunido a una audiencia muy diversa- comentó Rider con humor.- Aun así...¡AQUELLOS ESPÍRITUS HEROICOS QUE AÚN SE ESCONDEN, SEPAN QUE ESTA ES SU ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD!

Eso fue lo que Sparda necesito para salir de su trance.

La aparición del segundo Berserker rápidamente lo hizo pensar en sus dos hijos, puesto que el brazo que el joven Servant demostraba era signo de sangre un cuarto demonio. A eso sumándole el cabello blanco y el gran parecido que tenía con el mismo, llevo a Sparda a la hipótesis de que...era su nieto.

El anuncio de Rider parecio ser una chispa, puesto que desde el cielo, una nueva figura envuelta en rayos se hizo presente.

 _-¡Yahoo!_ \- exclamó el recién llegado, antes de detener su vehículo, el cual se trataba de una motocicleta de todas las cosas.

 _-¿Otro Rider?_ \- pensó la mayoría, y nuevamente Sparda se quedó paralizado.

-¡Servant Saver ha llegado!- anunció su propio arribo un maduro Dante Sparda.

Avenger ya no lo pudo soportar más.

 ** _CRASH_**

Todos ignoraron rápidamente la entrada de Saver para pasar su vista a un cráter recién formado, de donde una figura se alcanzaba a distinguir.

-Servant Avenger, presente- comentó casualmente Sparda, dejando que todos vean libremente su figura bañada por la luz de la luna misma.

-N...No puede ser- murmuró Waver.

Iskandar por su parte sonrió ampliamente. El rey reconocería esa voz donde sea.

-¿Como es esto posible?- pregunto un desconcertado Lancer.

Todos los presentes, sin excepción alguna, pasaban la mirada de entre Berserker, Saver y Avenger, no pudiendo creer el parecido magistral que había entre los 3.

-¿Pa...Padre?- pregunto Saver en shock.

-¿S...Sparda?- pregunto una nueva voz.

Materializándose en frente de Irisviel, Caster finalmente se dio a conocer.

Ella era una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, usando una túnica color rojo con negro. Sus ojos azules veían al trío de peliblancos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eva- murmuró Sparda.

Y así, la Familia Sparda se reúne.

El Destino es a veces cruel.

 ** _KA-BOOM_**

 **XxXxX**

 _Y corte._

 _Bueno, con esto terminamos el capítulo de hoy._

 _Dos Servants de la misma clase?_

 _Nero Berserker?_

 _Dante Saver?_

 _Eva Caster?_

 _Ya se ya se, soy terrible._

 _Bueno, la reunión fue interrumpida, pero les aseguro que el aftermath será interesante._

 _Me despido gente :v_


	4. The Aftermath

**Mansión Tohsaka:**

Tohsaka Tokiomi no era un hombre muy expresivo que digamos, aunque en realidad eso no era cierto, el simplemente era mucho mejor escondiendo sus emociones que la mayoría de gente.

Mientras por dentro el podría sentir miedo primordial y puro, el por fuera podría parecer un hombre calmado, con las respuestas ante todos sus problemas.

Solo su estudiante Kirei lo sobrepasaba en este arte, pero teniendo en cuenta que el sacerdote era un hombre vacío y sin ninguna ambición no era tanta sorpresa.

Es por esto mismo que, mientras veía a sus dos Servants como el hombre calmado que se había esforzado tanto en construir a lo largo de los años, por dentro se encontraba confuso y preocupado.

-Berserker- comentó de manera tranquila el hombre, buscando el no enfadar su Servant de cabello blanco.- ¿Me podrías decir cual es tu relación con Sa **v** er Y Avenger?

Archer por su parte se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones de la sala, bebiendo una copa de vino casualmente, pero incluso el rey ponía atención ante esto.

Hay pocas cosas en esta época que realmente despierten el interés de alguien como Archer, y casualmente el parecido que Berserker compartía con Saver y Avenger era uno de esos. Así que decidió darles el placer a ambos el de escuchar su platica con atención.

Tokiomi veía como Berserker trataba de formular palabras coherentes, e involuntariamente su atención recayó en el brazo derecho de este mismo.

Ni siquiera Tokiomi podía decir si el brazo fue implantando en su Servant en su vida o si realmente nació con este.

Si bien era un Magus el mero pensamiento de lidiar con un Demonio o algo relacionado a estos mismos lo ponía de los nervios, no por su propia seguridad sino por la de su familia.

-Fa...milia- contestó finalmente Berserker entre gruñidos.

Si bien la comunicación era un problema a veces por la misma Mejora de la Locura de Berserker, hacía que sus respuestas fueran concisas y cortas.

Gilgamesh alzó una ceja ante la respuesta de Berserker, internamente encontrando la situación cada vez interesante.

Aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, cada vez que pensaba en el trío de peliblancos su misma alma parecía...resonar con algo.

No es que haya conocido a alguno de ellos en su vida, sino algo diferente, era un sentimiento que no podía nombrar.

Tokiomi por su parte veía a Berserker con una expresión ilegible en su rostro, pero sus ojos denotaban un leve destello de lástima...lastima por obligar a Berserker en esta situación.

 _-Todo para alcanzar Akasha_ \- se recordó a sí mismo, recitando su propio mantra para estas situaciones.- Eso sería todo, puedes retirarte Berserker- despidió a su Servant, poniéndose como objetivo el investigar el como era posible que dos las más inusuales clases de Servants han aparecido en esta Guerra.

El Servant de la Locura cumplió con la orden, pero no sin antes de que su propia locura volviera a susurrar algo en su cabeza.

-... _poder-_

 **En otra parte(Hotel Hyatt de Fuyuki):**

Keyneth Archibald El-Melloi hacia un intento en vano por controlar sus emociones.

Estas mismas variaban entre la ira, indignación, frustración y extrañamente un tanto de curiosidad.

-Lancer, Saber- llamó el nombre de sus dos Servants en un siseo, su ira palpable.- Me podrían decir, ¿por no solo fueron incapaces de asesinar a Saber, sino que ni siquiera se atrevieron a atacar a Lancer o mucho menos a ese Caster?

Era cierto, de camino de regreso el segundo Caster se había presentado ante ellos, proclamando no solamente que su verdadero nombre era Guilles de Raias sino que había venido a por Saber, a quien el maniaco había confundido con la Doncella de Orleans, Jeanne D'Arc.

-Master, por favor, tiene que comprender que si bien teníamos la ventaja respecto a los números, Saber no solamente sano milagrosamente de la herida de Lancer, sino que también peleaba completamente diferente a cuando empezó el combate- pidió su propio Saber, a quien incluso Keyneth seguía sin poder adivinar su género.

Keyneth solo miro a su Servant con descontento, más internamente tenía que admitir que estaba en lo correcto.

Saber había parecido una fiera descontrolada en el momento en el que Lancer había adivinado su verdadera identidad, nada sorprendente considerando la historia del Rey de los Demonios.

-Y por Rider mi Señor- continuo esta vez Lancer.- Si bien tanto Saber como yo pudimos enfrentarlo ahí mismo, su propia seguridad se encontraba comprometida con ese Archer desconocido al acecho.

Nuevamente, Keyneth no le pudo encontrar fallas a esa lógica. Si bien era muy creído de sí mismo, el jamás pensaría el poder defenderse del ataque de un Servant por sus propios medios.

-Y respecto a Caster...- continuo Saber, una mueca en su propio rostro, una expresión perturbada acompañando.- Si bien esta loco, parece tener cierta...fijación por mi. En ese momento nos encontrábamos todos cansados por la pelea en los muelles, así que el enfrentarnos a Caster en ese momento hubiera sido contraproducente.

Para este momento toda la frustración de Keyneth lo abandonó, pero aún así se encontraba de mal humor.

En una esquina de la habitación, una mujer de cabellos rojos observaba la escena, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro por la situación de Keyneth.

 **En otra parte:**

Matou Kariya inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente mientras se apoyaba sobre una pared del callejón donde se encontraba.

-Buen trabajo Berserker- comentó a su Servant oculto por el momento, esperando para el siguiente combate.- Hiciste un buen trabajo.

La capucha que tenía puesta se deslizó silenciosamente, su brillante cabello púrpura siendo un rasgo a destacar, con un mechón de blanco empezando a formarse.

-Master, es hora del tratamiento- lo llamó una voz.

Kariya simplemente se sentó recargado contra la misma pared, quitándose de una vez sus ropajes superiores.

-Estoy listo... _Lancer_ \- comentó para voltear a ver a su segundo Servant.

El Servant en cuestión era un individuo de cabellos verdes largos, y usaba una especie de túnica para el desierto en cima.

Lo más extraño del Servant sin embargo era un rostro andrógino, con cualidades tanto masculinas como femeninas, su voz siendo el mismo caso.

-No se mueva Master- pidió el Servant mientras se arrodillaba a la misma altura que el hombre, sus manos brillando ominosamente.

Kariya sintió una sensación cálida recorrer todo su cuerpo, una onda de vida purgando los males hechos a su cuerpo. Tal era el efecto que incluso el mechón blanco que se presentó anteriormente había retrocedido.

-Lo volveré a repetir, es una suerte que tengas una poderosa conexión con la Counter Force Lancer- comentó tranquilo el hombre.

A decir verdad, si no fuera por los tratamientos de Lancer Kariya hacía tiempo que hubiera muerto por la carga de mantener a dos Servants.

-No me alabé Master, yo solo soy una herramienta creada por los Dioses- dijo simplemente Lancer.- El servir la voluntad de alguien más es mi único propósito.

-Debo de recordarte que fue tu propia decisión el volar el muelle Lancer- dijo por su parte Kariya.- Sino hubiera sido por eso, ¿quien sabe que pudo haber ocurrido luego de la aparición de Saver y Avenger? Leí las estadísticas de ambos a través de Berserker, e incluso el hubiera tenido problemas si se enfrentaba a alguno de los dos.

-Junto a Archer y el otro Berserker ellos 4 bien podrían ser los Servants más poderosos en la Guerra, Rider siguiendo de cerca- dijo por su parte Lancer, una punzada de dolor recorriendo su cuerpo ante la mención de Archer.- _Gil._

-Hablando de eso mismo, estoy sorprendido por le parecido entre los 3- comentó, un tanto más triste esta vez.- Y pensar que ni como Espíritus Heroicos podrían tener paz, enfrentar una familia la una contra la otra...

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, tristes por esta situación. Incluso Berserker, con su mente nublada en la locura y la sed de sangre agachó levemente la cabeza.

Las Guerras no tienen compasión por nadie.

 **En otra parte(Residencia Mackenzie):**

-¡¿En que estabas pensando al arrojarte a la mitad del combate así como si nada?!- le grito Waver a Rider mientras descansaban en la habitación de este mismo.

Si bien Waver trataba de mantener calladas las cosas y usar su voz interna la sonrisa de Rider mismo empeoraba las cosas.

 _-¿Quien pensaría que nos veríamos nuevamente? ¿Más aún en esta Guerra?_ \- pensó para sí el Rey de los Conquistadores, obviamente refiriéndose a cierto Servant.

-¡Y otra cosa! ¡¿Que estabas pensando al caer así del cielo?!- volvió a gritar Waver, antes de fijarse en que la mente de Rider se encontraba en otra parte.- ¡No me ignores!

-¡IDIOTA!- exclamó finalmente Rider, lanzando a Waver como un muñeco con solo su dedo.- El que ESE hombre, Avenger, se encuentre aquí significa que la Guerra solo se pondrá más interesante- dijo con una sonrisa jovial.

Todo el enojo en Waver se esfumó en cuanto vio el rostro de Rider. Se veía tan...tan feliz.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto el Master extrañado.

-¡JAJAJA!- se rio Ride en voz alta, antes de sonreír con todos los dientes.- Después de Aquiles, ESE hombre fue mi mayor héroe a seguir.

Rider veía no solo la mirada extrañada de Waver, sino también la de Archer sobre el, antes de reír nuevamente.

-¡Vengan para oír una gran historía!- exclamó Rider.- ¡Vengan, Waver y... _Kuro!_

 **En otra parte(Iglesia de Fuyuki):**

Kirei se encontraba sentado en la iglesia de manera callada, mirando al crucifijo al otro lado de la habitación, pensando profundamente en los hechos que habían ocurrido en los muelles esta noche.

Esta batalla fue...esclarecedora.

No solo se confirmó la teoría de su maestro de que todos los Master involucrados en la Guerra invocarían a un segundo Servant, sino que vieron las fuerzas de algunos de esto mismos y además, justó por encima de todo, la aparición de las míticas Clases Saver y Avenger.

Si bien era sorprendente que esas clases hayan aparecido, era aún más sorprendente el hecho de que sean tan parecidos al Berserker de su propio maestro.

Y eso no era todo, las estadísticas tan altas de ambos bien podrían ser un problema para incluso Gilgamesh, Berserker no sabiéndose si sería capaz de enfrentarse a estos mismos.

 _-Pero ahí es donde entra_ el- pensó Kirei, obviamente pensando en su segundo Servant.

Si bien su Assassin sería una gran pieza en el campo de batalla, no era más que un peón sacrificable. Berserker a lo mucho era una torre, solo capaz de realizar funciones simples pero poderosas.

Junto a Gilgamesh, tanto Tokiomi como Kirei tenían fe en que el sería de los Servants más poderosos.

-Rider- llamó silenciosamente a su segundo Servant.

Rider se hizo presente, e inmediatamente la temperatura aumentó en la iglesia. Tanto era el poder que escondía este Servant.

-Estoy listo para cumplir sus ordenes Master- declaró el Servant.

-Era todo lo que necesitaba oír- comentó Kirei, un tanto más seguro de esto ahora.- Puedes retirarte... _Karna_.

Karna, el Hijo del Dios del Sol Surya, el Héroe de la Caridad solo asintió antes de desaparecer, su ida haciendo que la temperatura baje de golpe en la iglesia.

Y el silencio regreso.

 **XxXxX**

 _Y corte._

 _Bueno, estos fueron los pensamientos de los demás Masters sobre la batalla en los muelles y los Sparda._

 _Vimos a...varios Servants interesantes aquí mismo. Créanme todo fue fríamente calculado._

 _Próximo episodio vemos la destinada reunión entre Avenger, Caster y Saver; será por demás interesante._

 _Con esto me despido, feliz Navidad y los veo devuelta el próximo año a más tardar._


End file.
